


Beast

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Rut, Sex, Smut, dub con, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Based on a request for an Alpha!Dean fic to go with the song “Beast” by Mia Martina. A/N: for the basis of this fic, condoms won’t work for Alpha males because they just rip them. Artistic liberties and all.





	Beast

 

_ “This is Sam, please leave a message.” _

You smiled, shaking your head slightly before speaking into the phone. “Hey, it’s Y/N. You left six calls, Sam. Anyway, I’ll be there in a few minutes, so whatever it is, you can tell me face to face.” Hanging up, you dropped your phone into the passenger seat, pulling away from the Gas’N’Sip towards the bunker. Humming to yourself, you pulled into the driveway of the huge building, not seeing the Impala anywhere.

Climbing out, you grabbed your bag from the front seat, tucking your phone into your pocket as you walked up the rest of the drive to the front door. It was unlocked, nothing unusual if they were expecting you, so you strolled right on in, hoisting your bag over your shoulder.

Inside, the foyer was dark, with only the map table giving any light to your entrance. You frowned, moving down the metal stairs carefully, automatically silencing your footsteps. Something was off in the Winchester “house”. As you reached the bottom, you dropped your bag, pulling your gun from the holster inside your jacket.

Shouting out for either Winchester brother crossed your mind, but you had seen enough horror movies to know that keeping quiet was the best option, and you didn’t know what was going on here. With their life, the life you shared, there was no telling what was loose and causing havoc.

In your pocket, your phone vibrated, and you paused, pulling it out. Sam’s name flashed across the screen and your frown deepened as you swiped to accept the call. “Sam?” you whispered. “What the hell -”

_ “Please tell me you didn’t go back to the bunker?” _

Panic flared in your chest at his words. “I… I got here a few minutes ago. What’s going on? Why is it dark in here?”

_ “Shit,”  _ Sam cursed, making you blink in surprise.  _ “Dean is sick.” _

“Sick how? And why would the lights be off?”

_ “You weren’t back in time, and…” _

“And what?” you interrupted, impatient to know what was wrong. “Wasn’t back in time for what, Sam?”

_ “I had to lock him down. He was fighting me, almost like an animal. I ran out to see if the pharmacy had anything to calm him down, he should still be restrained but -”  _

Sam’s words faded as you heard a noise in the corridor ahead, and you looked up, nostrils flaring at the familiar scent surrounding you. In the shadows caused by the lit up map table, you saw Dean, topless and barefoot, his dark eyes focused on you. “Sam…”

_ “He’s dangerous like this, Y/N,” _ the younger Winchester said desperately.  _ “I’ll get back as soon as I can.” _

“I think it’s too late,” you whispered, the phone slipping against your ear as your skin heated. “This is early. I should have been back before it got this far.”

_ “I know -” _

“Hang up,” Dean growled, stepping a little closer. He was covered in sweat, his skin flushed red as he panted hard. Everything about him was on edge, tensed like a weapon ready to strike.

_ “Y/N, run,”  _ Sam ordered, and you took a small step back.  _ “Y/N -” _

Dean’s eyes flicked to the phone in your hand, and you sucked in a breath, looking towards your possible escape routes. The stairs were out of the question, so it was either towards the dungeon or towards the bedrooms. If you could just lock yourself somewhere until Sam came back and restrained his brother, you could deal with this without anyone getting hurt.

“Y/N.” Dean’s voice was a low snarl, and you couldn’t help the jolt of arousal that flooded you. Your Alpha was deep in rut, and there was no way you could avoid that. But giving in to his need would only end in his guilt when it was said and done. “Omega.”

You shuddered, shaking your head, deciding to run towards the dungeons. The boiler room had a heavy door with a deadbolt - you could hide in there. Sam’s voice was a tiny squeak on your phone as you pushed yourself forwards, willing all the speed you had to get you away from the dangerous Alpha. Dean practically roared in anger, taking off after you without hesitation.

The boiler room was a few feet ahead, but Dean was almost on you, his hands catching your jacket briefly before you skidded around and managed to slam the door in his face. He threw his weight against it, almost stopping you from getting the lock across, and you sank down against the door, panting heavily.

Pulling the phone back up, you noticed that your battery was almost dead. “Sam, I’m in the boiler room,” you said, and you heard a car start on the other end of the line.

_ “I won’t be long, I promise,” _ he replied, just as your phone beeped and lost charge. The screen went black and you swore loudly, just as Dean threw himself against the door again. You scrambled away, hoping to hell he couldn’t get through.

“Y/N.” His voice was muffled through the door, and his scent was almost drowning you. Every part of your body wanted to respond to him, the need pulsing through your veins like a drug, but you couldn’t open that door. Ruts were dangerous for the Alpha going through them in the first place - if he lost control and hurt you, he’d never forgive himself, and you weren’t going to put him in that position. If Sam could get him restrained, you could give your Alpha what he needed without risk to either of you. “Y/N, open the door.”

He didn’t even sound like himself. Dean was rough around the edges on a good day, but this… this was reminding you of the demon he’d been for a short time. It was hard not to indulge the arousal sweeping through you.

“I can smell you, baby,” he purred, and you could picture him pressed against the door, palms flat against the wood as he scented you. “I know you want it. Come on, open the door.”

“I can’t…” you whispered, closing your eyes for a second as you moved backwards on your butt, feeling the cold floor through the seat of your pants. “Dean, it’s too dangerous.”

“I’m not dangerous. Wouldn’t hurt you, Omega,” he pleaded, and the door knob turned as he tried it again. You just had to hold out, until Sam got back, until Dean could be locked back up. You hoped Sam had a plan to do that, because getting in between a rutting Alpha and his Omega would probably have disastrous consequences for him too.

“Sam will be back soon,” you said, your voice shaking. “He can get you locked down and we’ll fix this.”

“Just open the door, and we’ll fix it now.”

“I can’t,” you repeated desperately, your heart rate picking up. Heat pooled between your legs, and you rubbed your thighs together to try and reduce the need building in you. His scent was all around you, and you mewled a little, hoping Dean didn’t hear.

He chuckled, a dark sound that made your breath hitch in your throat, and you knew he had heard. “You smell so good, Omega. I know that scent, that beautiful pussy of yours is wet, isn’t it? Begging for my knot.” Your eyes moved to the deadbolt, and you bit your lip, unsure if his rut could spring your heat early. “You in heat, sweetheart?”

“No.” You swallowed around the lump in your throat. “I’m late with my shot, Dean. We can’t. It’s too risky.” A sigh echoed under the door, and you climbed to your feet, legs shaking.

“When?”

“I should have done it before the hunt,” you admitted. “I’m scheduled for the end of the week. Didn’t think your rut was gonna hit early.” Clenching your thighs together, you backed away from the door a little more, reaching blindly behind you with one hand to use an old cabinet for support. “Dean, if we…”

“I don’t care,” he answered before you even got the question straight in your head.

A smile tugged at your mouth, and you shook your head at his words. “You will. When your rut is done and you’re thinking with your upstairs brain.”

“Open the door, Omega,” Dean snarled, slamming his palm against the wood. “Goddamn it. I don’t care. Open the door, and I’ll knot a fucking baby in you.” Your legs shuddered at the words and the tone of his voice. He hit the door again, a guttural sound coming from him that made your toes curl and your pussy throb. “Omega, I need you,” he pleaded, a dull thud accompanying his voice as he put his forehead against the door. “I can’t wait. Not until the end of the week. I need you now.”

Your entire body tensed, a flood of slick soaking your panties. Dean groaned at the renewed scent you gave off, his nails scratching down the wood. “Alpha…” you whined, sinking to your knees as arousal overwhelmed you. Sam had to be back soon, he had to get back before -

Everything went quiet, and you raised your head slowly, panting heavily as you watched the door implode inwards, splinters of wood flying across the stone flooring. Dean stood straight from where he’d used the sheer force of his body and his shoulder to destroy the obstacle between him and what he wanted.

Sam wasn’t going to get back in time.

Dean advanced on you, dropping to his knees as you craned your neck upwards from your position on the floor, not fighting him in the slightest as he pulled you towards him. His arms encircled your waist, dragging you into his lap and his mouth claimed yours. The kiss was desperate and clumsy and accompanied by his fingers ripping at your jacket, unable to get it off you as quickly as you wanted. Your nails dug into his chest, leaving red welts as you clutched at him.

“Need you,” he panted against your lips, unable to tear himself away. You were sweating now, a current running underneath your skin like electricity, and Dean was the only grounding you wanted or needed. Before your jacket hit the floor he was tearing your shirt down the middle, bending his head to nip at the swell of your breasts, leaving open mouthed kisses that soothed your skin for only a second.

His cock was hard, outlined by the straining denim of his jeans, and he arched up against you, noises rumbling deep in his chest. You cried out as he pushed the cups of your bra down to attack your nipples, sucking them until they were hard and aching. Within a few seconds, his fingers had the bra undone and off, leaving you bare from the waist up.

A swift movement had you on the floor on your back, uncaring of the coolness of the stone, your hands reaching for him again. Dean was getting more impatient, tugging your pants down your legs without even undoing the buttons, snarling with frustration as he met the resistance of your boots. “Off, now,” he commanded, and you whimpered in response, using the toes of the steelys to get them off your feet. They were slightly too tight but you managed it, a needy noise leaving you as he ripped your pants off. He pushed his down, kicking them off in the process of moving between your thighs.

“Dean -” you exhaled, taken away by the look in his eyes as he gazed down at you. His fingers pressed at the apex of your legs, making you jerk as he pressed against the soaked cotton of your panties. “Please…”

“So wet,” he murmured, his strong hands fisting each side of your underwear, ripping them down the middle and flinging them away. Your pussy twitched and you arched your back, spreading your legs wider for him. Dean smirked in appreciation, trailing his fingers down the crease when your thigh met your pelvis, a breathy mewl coming from you as he finally touched your bare pussy. “Smell so good… you’re in heat, Omega. Begging for my thick knot to fill you up.”

Worry flashed in the back of your mind, lingering doubts of doing this without any protection, but then Dean eased a finger into your soaked cunt, making every cognitive thought flee. You nodded, hands making fists at your sides as he slowly dragged the single digit in and out.

“Fuck, wanna breed you, baby,” he choked, bracing his tongue between his teeth as he added a second finger, twisting his wrist to open you up. “Wanna feel you come all over my cock, want you to scream for me.”

You could only nod, gasping for breath as he worked you open, a third finger sliding into your slick channel. He crooked them at the knuckle, brushing against your most sensitive spots, making you cry out. Somewhere in the bunker a door slammed, and Dean’s head whipped up.

“Y/N!” Sam called, and Dean growled at the possible threat, bending his head to put his mouth on your thigh. As his fingers worked into you, he sucked a dark purple bruise into your leg, and you screamed, grinding down onto his hand, unable to hold back your climax.

Dean pulled back, grinning at his handiwork, looking towards the door. Silence for a few moments, before Sam cleared his throat from around the corner, out of view.

“Too late, Sammy,” Dean warned.

“Dean -”

Something primal curled in Dean’s chest and he pulled his fingers away from you, making you whimper pathetically as you were suddenly bereft of his touch. “Get the fuck out!” he roared, and seconds later, he heard Sam’s footsteps move down the corridor. Satisfied his brother had gone, and the threat with him, he turned his attention back to you.

You were panting and sweating, unable to keep your eyes open and you needed to come again. Dean was too far away, so you reached out, nails catching on his skin as he answered your unaired plea. His cock pressed against you as he covered your body with his, kissing along your belly as he went.

“Wanna feel you,” he murmured against your skin, his nose pressed into the space between your breasts. “Wanna fill you up, make you round with my pups -” he cut off as he seized your nipple with his lips and teeth, suckling hard as you threaded your fingers through his short hair. “My beautiful Omega.”

His hips thrust against you, his cockhead bumped into your clit and you clenched around nothing. You needed him so badly, buried inside you until you saw nothing but stars. Dean seemed to pick up on your need, abandoning your breasts to kiss you hard, sliding one hand between your bodies to line up with your pussy. Slowly, he entered you, spreading you wide around his cock.

He stopped as his pelvis came flush with yours, both of you breathing heavily, and you slid your hands along his side and up to his shoulder blades. As your nails dug into his skin, he growled under his breath, his face against yours as his cock twitched and made you tighten around him.

“Fuck, feel so good, sweetheart,” he groaned, his speech distorted as he peppered open mouthed kisses from the corner of your mouth down along your jaw, prompting you to roll your head to the side, baring your neck to him. As he reached the column of your throat, he grazed his teeth over the sensitive pulse point, a low rumbling emanating from his chest as he did. His hands slipped underneath your shoulders, using them as leverage to drag you down the smooth floor onto his cock as he started to move. Each stroke was measured, slow and purposeful, fuelling the spark in your core. “Tell me how it feels,” he urged.

You licked at your lips, desperate for moisture in your mouth, your voice hoarse as you tried to gather yourself. “Feels good,” you rasped, and Dean chuckled.

“You can do better than that,” he scolded, nipping at your neck. “Tell me.”

“Gah, feels… feels like you’re splitting me open. So thick, hot…” He moaned, sucking a hickey into the crook where your throat and shoulders met. The action made you clench reflexively around his length, and you dragged your nails down his shoulder blades in response. “Fill me up, Alpha. Want your knot inside me, want it -” you broke off with a cry as Dean changed the angle of his hips, driving his cock up into you harder.

“That’s it, Omega,” he grunted. “I know you want it. Want me to fill you up with come, right?” You nodded, your head thrashing from side to side as he pushed himself up, giving his thrusts more power. “Take my cock so well -”

“Dean!” Your orgasm washed over you and your body tensed under Dean’s gaze, his knot swelling in response. He was close, but he wasn’t satisfied yet. His thrusts intensified, his hips almost bruising where they collided with your thighs, and he ducked his head again, his lips finding your pulse point and he sucked hard, making your entire being shudder. “Alpha… please… need…” you trailed off into whimpers, your fingers clutching at him wherever you could reach, leaving nail marks and scratches on his skin.

Dean growled, his knot thickening rapidly, and he gave one hard thrust, forcing his length into your pussy, locking you together as he came. The combination of his teeth in your neck, the growl against your skin, the thickness of his knot inside you and the twitching of his cock as he released was too much, and you dug your nails deep enough into his shoulders to split the skin. Every nerve ending in your body was alight with pleasure, and you were positive that for a second, you blacked out.

When you managed to open your eyes again, feeling your heart rate start to settle, Dean was holding you close against him, panting heavily against your shoulder. The spot where he’d bitten you was throbbing, not painfully, but enough to make you aware the mark was there. He hissed as you pulled your hands away from his shoulders, blood on your fingertips.

“You okay?” he asked, the haze of his rut clearing, his voice loaded with concern. He didn’t move, aware of your still-joined bodies.

Slowly, you nodded, a lazy smile covering your face. “I’m fine,” you assured him, placing one hand against his cheek. “I think I hurt you more than you hurt me.”

Dean smiled, but the worry was still in his eyes. He reached over to your discarded jacket, using one hand to roll it up before dragging it towards your head. You lifted up so he could slide it under, smiling affectionately. “This isn’t the most comfortable spot to be stuck for a while.”

“I think I’m too numb to care right now,” you replied, giggling a little. “But we need to talk about -”

“My impulse control?” he quipped. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t… all I could think of was you and…” He sighed. “I lost control.”

“It’s okay,” you whispered, drawing him in for a kiss that made your toes curl. “Let’s just hope this fixed your rut. And that I don’t go into heat. Because we really can’t spend the next week fucking - it’s too risky.”

He was quiet for a moment, before he locked his eyes with yours and leaned in to place a chaste kiss against your lips. You frowned, looking up at him, a little puzzled, and Dean smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe… maybe we take the risk,” he whispered.

You blinked, unsure of what you’d heard. “What?”

“I want to see you all filled up with my pup.” His words were quiet, filled with emotion he rarely expressed out loud, and he nuzzled his nose against yours. “I can’t stop thinking about it. For months. Since you became my Omega.” He sighed. “I know it’s stupid and crazy but -”

You silenced him with a kiss, holding his face between your hands, pouring everything you felt into the caress. When you broke apart, his eyes were full of questions, and you smiled, nodding as your lips formed an answer that made his heart soar.

“Yes.”

 


End file.
